Possessed
by HoshiDenko
Summary: vegeta goes berserk.. hehe poor Bulma...please read and review!!


The Rage  
  
Chapter 1.. "Is he insane?"  
  
Setting: It hadn't been long since Goku had returned, and everything was back to normal. Goku had defeated a new and improved Freiza, and the Earth returned to normal. When Goku had come down with his heart disease, a young purple haired Doctor who always wore a mask had miraculously cured him and disappeared. Thus the androids and Cell were defeated with ease thanks to Goku. Vegeta is still living with Bulma, but there is no romance... yet.  
  
In a round house sixty stories high, in the center of a large city, an aqua-haired girl was smashing everything in sight. Every picture was torn off the wall, and every dish in the cupboard was smashed. The house shook from her rampage. She fell onto the wall and began crying, and pounded it fiercely in time with her thoughts. *Damn Vegeta! I hate that arrogant little monkey! That midget man never makes up his damn mind!* Bulma's jaw was hurting from crying, and her cheekbone ached even more. She walked over to the mirror, the only thing she hadn't broken. Gazing back was herself, black-eyed, nose bloodied Bulma. She touched her hand lightly to her cheek and winced in pain. She crumpled on the floor in front of the mirror and broke into pitiful sobs.  
  
Just about that time, Goku materialized into her kitchen, spotted her crying and dashed to her in the living room. "Bulma! Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked frantically. He lifted her up to standing, but she turned her left cheek away from him. "Bulma?" He attmpted to lift her head but she pulled away. She finally spoke in broken sobs.  
  
"It was Vegeta. I don't know what happened!" she said beginning to tear slightly.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Goku said, earnestly concerned about his long time friend. He knew if Vegeta had hurt Bulma in any way, he'd track him down. Bulma turned her head so she was looking at Goku straight on. His mouth dropped at the sight of her face. Her cheek was flaming red, and bleeding in different spots, as was her nose. Her cheek was set off to look broken, and her eye was surrounded with an ugly looking black eye. It was by far no comparison to what Goku had experienced, but Bulma was no fighter.  
  
"What did he do?" Goku asked with a murderous tone in his voice. Bulma wiped the tears from her usually beautiful blue eyes, and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"We were talking right here," she motioned towards the spot where she stood, " And we were just talking. Vegeta was right there," she moved Goku to the spot she indicated, "and we began laughing. He can be really funny," she said with a small smile. Goku was slightly surprised, but continued to listen.  
  
"We started talking about Yamcha, and how much we both hated him, and all the horrible things he'd done to me, when Vegeta pulled me close and said 'He didn't deserve you'..." Goku eyes grew to the size of Namek dragon balls. Bulma giggled.  
  
"Are you sure that was VEGETA??"  
  
"Yes.. it was so sweet, I couldn't believe it either. Then he pulled me closer, and whispered, 'i don't deserve you either'.. and kissed me.." Goku fell on the floor in complete shock. He stood back up, still unsure of what he just heard. Bulma blushed and looked away.  
  
"But how'd you tear up your face like that, Bulma?" There was a long pause, and Bulma turned away from him and leaned on the counter. Her voice was so quiet that only Saiyan hearing could understand it.  
  
"As soon as he pulled away, his eyes flashed a gold kind of color, and I thought it had to do with being Super Saiyan, but your eyes turn green... He glared at me with those scary gold eyes, and brought his hand up and hit me.." Goku's eyes widened even larger than before. His face turned to total anger. Vegeta had gone too far. Insulting was fine, constantly picking fights with Goku was okay, but cheap shotting helpless Bulma!?  
  
"Do you know where he went?" he asked quickly and sternly.  
  
"I think he said something about Takui Island and... some planet..." Goku's eyes widened even more, then slit into exceedingly murderous eyes.  
  
*He's coming..* Vegeta stood silently on the beach, letting the water wash over his perfectly white boots. He compressed his power level as low as it would go and dove into the ocean. He swam for a few miles and resurfaced, flying only an inch above the water. As soon as he sensed Goku in the distance, he dove back under and went as deep as his body could stand. After a few minutes, he resurfaced again, figuring he was enough out of Goku's range to not be caught for a while. He sped off at top speed towards Capsule Corp, his gold hair fluttering in front of his golden eyes.  
  
Bulma was cleaning up the mess she'd made, keeping everything that was salvageable and throwing most of the living room's contents into the fix it pile in her lab. She was just about to throw herself onto the couch when Vegeta landed on the lawn. He looked around frantically thinking *Damn, I should have stayed under water longer. Kakarot's not far off!* Bulma felt the breeze as he raced into the room where he was staying, threw open drawers and shoved them into a bag, ran to Bulma's room and did the same. As Bulma was starting up the stairs to find Vegeta, he came barrelling down and scooped her up as he passed.  
  
With Bulma kicking and screaming under one arm, and a plastic bag full of clothes hanging from a strap in his mouth, he changed the self- regenerating refridgerator into a capsule, pocketed it, and took all his cargo into his ship. Bulma wiggled helplessly but her afforts against Vegeta were fruitless. The gravity diir whizzed closed and Vegeta entered a password t keep it locked. He tied Bulma to a chair with great difficulty, using rope from the emergency supplies. As he powered the ship, Goku landed on the lawn.  
  
"Hasta la vista weakling!" the Prince yelled out the window as they lifted off. The machine shot off into space with Goku looking hopelessly after it. He slapped his hand to his head, then, thinking quickly, (a rare event except in battles) he used his Instant Transmission and zapped directly to Dr. Briefs.  
  
"I need a Saiyan space pod ASAP!" Goku yelled in the doctor's face. The doctor bumbled back a few steps, straightened his glasses and with a confused look replied, "May I ask why?"  
  
"It's Vegeta.. we have a major problem..." 


End file.
